Existing distribution centers process vast amounts of product. Efficiently processing the product greatly effects the final cost of the product to customers. To process a large quantity of product, distribution centers utilize mechanical handling equipment which can be rough on the product. For example, a distribution center (e.g., a fulfillment center) may transport product via a conveyor system to be dispensed into a bulk box (e.g., a Gaylord container). The bulk box filled with product is subsequently shipped to a package delivery company which then delivers the product to a customer. While this approach may deliver product to a customer in a very short period of time, it is very coarse and susceptible to yielding damaged products. For example, the product may be packaged to be shipped in its own container and the product damage may be a result of the product falling from a high drop onto a base of the bulk box. In addition, the product may sustain damage as a result of product-to-product impacts. For example, when a product at the bottom of the bulk box is hit by an edge of a larger heavier product dropped into the container from above. The damaged products are replaced free of charge to the customer. Replacing damaged products reduces the efficiency of a distribution center. As such, the more damaged products a distribution center produces the lower its efficiency, which ultimately increases the final price of the product to the customer.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for improved systems and methods of handling products in a distribution center that reduce the amount of damaged products and increases distribution center efficiency.